golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
ILAYA BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height 1.72.Date of birth (Supposedly, it is ignored when he was born in hell, but at least he would have several centuries) February 1972,14. Averno place, third circle. Death 2002.12 of September. Reddish hair and red eyes, (as devilish). Brown and green eyes (with human appearance). Nationality Averno. Then North American. I'Laya' (Sandy Martin) Then ILaya Wallance. It is an OC of my stories. It is a succubus, belonging to the category of knowledge and science. History in GWNE Nemesis She does not appear or be named History in Sailor Moon There is no being a character in the Sailor Moon universe. History in GWA Alfa In parallel, the story of ILaya develops, who has a mission. It is invoked by the Great Sage to infiltrate a laboratory and create a compound to control humans. She meets Robert Wallance who is used at the beginning to get acquainted with the place. By mistake, she gives her real name ILaya, instead of Sandy's assumption. Although she says her name is Martin. At first, given Robert's kindness to her, Sucubos comes to think that it is his link. Then, seeing that this is not the case, she remains equally interested in cultivating her "friendship" with him. As for the GWA events, ILaya appears briefly on the scene, and even intersects with the Lightning Lady and the Thunder Lady. When the Justicieras are patrolling they see an individual fleeing. The guy is terrified and tells them that he and his friends have suffered an attack by a monstrous being. The justices seek to discover a corpse and hear some female laughs. although they challenge "whoever it is meet us face to face". They receive the mockery of ILaya in response. The devil avoids the direct confrontation since (she earns nothing from it). In fact she is devious and very pragmatic, knowing the great rivalry that exists between those of her kind for making merits and ascending. Even other succubi who are there, with the mission of confronting the Justices, avoid her, fearing ILaya judging her very dangerous. However, with Robert she maintains her human appearance and, little by little, she frequents that man out of work. Something in her is changing. She discovers that Robert treats her with much deference and that he is always willing to help her, "although she has not used any of her charms on him" Finally, Robert declares his love. She initially abruptly rejects him, although given the insistence of that man, she decides to reveal her true form and even threatens to kill him if Robert doesn´t leave. Despite what ILaya thought, Robert, not only does not get scared but insists on his love for her. The devil is shocked and then discovers that she feels the same. He must even fight one of his companions who discovers that. Once she finishes with her helped by Robert, they both have to run away. ILaya since then will be known as "the traitor" for its former counterparts. Together with her now partner, she escapes. With great fear but determine to change, she goes to meet a priest and submits to something like an exorcism to renounce her past life and ask for forgiveness. That is when, horrified, she becomes aware of all the iniquities she committed in the past. Later it is about to be returned to the Averno when the invasion of demons is defeated and Satan forced to return to Hell. Fortunately, the part of her that has denied the darkness keeps her on Earth. Historia en GWB Beta ILaya marries Robert and has a daughter, Sandy Ann. The two fo them find jobs as scientists and form a home. The devil feels increasingly human. She loves her daughter and loves her husband. But her past chases her. She begins to have nightmares and visions that a fortune teller with real powers confirms. Her end is near. Since then she begins to write a kind of diary with notes about herself, her powers and peculiarities. She also describes life in Hell and says something about her own circle, all with the desire to leave that knowledge to her daughter Sandy. After a few years, the devil is murdered for protecting her and her husband from former surviving sectarians who sought revenge for their betrayal. History in GWG Gamma Sandy tells Mazoui her story, and tells her about her mother, ILaya. History in GWD Delta She mentioned sometines by Sandy and Robert History in GWDN Destination Nature. She does not appear or is mentioned. History in GWTN Transcendence Nature She does not appear or is mentioned. History in GWT Transcendence. She appears when her daughter is a mother at last. ILaya will appear to her grandson Garnet and will tell him many things, essential for his mission. Later, when, in the company of the rest of his group of nine, Garnet visits the third infernal circle, two former comrades of ILaya will talk about her and ask them about the fate of the devil. The fourth circle will be helped by Mireya, former superior of ILaya. Curiosities of the character. Devil of the third circle, succubi of the category of knowledge and science. She arrived on Earth with the aim of fighting the Justices and controlling humans by creating a chemical compound. With his solid training in alchemy and chemistry it was easy for him to infiltrate a laboratory. Her exact age is unknown, but judging from what she says, she must have been over two thousand years old. Like all devils, she can always remain young, giving the appearance of a woman of twenty-five to thirty years. Of a very strong character like almost all demons, then she sweetened it and learned to love. ILaya had visions of the future, in which she even warns her own daughter Sandy, being an adult, of danger. In a parallel dimension, from which the Leval of the future came. ILaya didn't die, both she and her daughter Sandy, helped to fight Gralas' invading androids. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio] Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación]